


award

by frausorge



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, bandom365
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-19
Updated: 2008-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's got to get the guy's attention somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	award

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bandom365. Thanks to shutyourface for the prompt.

Bob came to this party with Ray, Alicia, and Mikey, he's quite sure of it, but wherever they are now, it's equally surely not here. He's been abandoned in the middle of a sea of stylish strangers. That's the reason he feels so pleased when he finally identifies a familiar profile leaning over the bar.

"Spencer," he says, "hey, uh, Spencer," and then when Spencer turns his head in the wrong direction, "over here." Bob feels stupid, like he sounds like a paparazzo or something, but he's got to get the guy's attention somehow. Luckily Spencer's eyes light up with recognition, and he carries his newly filled glass over to where Bob's standing.

"Hi," Spencer says when he gets in range.

"Hey," Bob says. "Crazy night, huh?"

"You said it," Spencer says. "You here with your guys?"

"Yeah," Bob says, "well, some of them, anyway." He takes another fruitless look around the room. "Gerard said it'd be too much like work while we're supposed to be on break, and Frank's got the flu again. But the others are here. Around here. Somewhere."

Spencer smiles and takes a sip of his drink.

"What about you?" Bob says. "Are you all ready to walk the red carpet tomorrow?"

"Sure, if they let us on it!" Spencer says.

Bob raises an eyebrow. "'If'? Aren't you up for, like, three things?"

"Oh my god, last year!" Spencer says. "I don't know if you would have heard about this, but it was such a motherfucking clusterfuck. They insulted us on the red carpet, and when we got up to the door they hadn't put us on the right list or something and almost weren't gonna let us in, and then the only thing we were up for was this package stuff we hadn't really been that involved with, and it had already been announced off camera, and we didn't get it anyway. So we totally snuck out partway through and walked three blocks, like, on foot, to go get food instead."

"Wow," Bob says. "I can't believe we missed out on that kind of honor."

"It was really scrumptious," Spencer says. "I try not to let it go to my head, though."

At this moment Bob is struck with a brilliant idea, and because he's maybe a little buzzed he voices it right away. "Well, hey!" he says. "If you don't feel like dealing with more of the same tomorrow night, d'ye wanna ditch again? Like, do all your interviews and stuff, and then take off and grab some dinner or something instead?"

Spencer's face takes on a strange, strained expression. "I would," he says. "Shit, I completely would, but I - we kind of have to – I mean, it would look so bad if we weren't there." His mouth is tight and anxious, fearful of offending, but his eyes are bright, and after studying him for a moment Bob can see what that is. It's hope.

"Oh, yeah," he says, rubbing his wrists a little. "No, you should. Your guys are totally gonna need you to be there. I was just being a little crazy for a second."

"I think you've gotta be a little crazy to get by," Spencer says. His eyes have gone flatter and more serious again.

"Yeah. Well, have as much fun as you can tomorrow, okay? And I'll see you around," Bob says. He starts turning to move away, and then he feels Spencer's hand on his arm. He turns back.

"Bob," Spencer says. "Listen, I do have to stay there tomorrow, I'm sorry. But, um. How long are you in town for? Can I take you out to dinner the day after?"

Bob looks at the broad hand on his sleeve, then up at Spencer's face. Spencer still isn't smiling. But his eyes have that shine to them again, and Bob knows what it is. He thinks maybe some of it's starting to reflect in his own.


End file.
